In a principal aspect the present invention relates to tools useful for disconnection of an air line or other conduit from a connector or fitting.
Many machines and mechanical control devices are operated by air or other fluids. Additionally, there are numerous instances wherein fluids other than air are carried by conduits between various ports in a mechanical mechanism. For example, pneumatic control systems or vehicle fuel lines often utilize flexible tubing to connect logic devices or controls or other elements. Typically, conduit connections between various components of mechanical devices are effected by means of a connector or fitting which includes a cylindrical opening for receipt of a conduit or tube. The connector includes an annular plate or similar structure which may be compressed or engaged to operate a tube retention mechanism incorporated in the connector or fitting. Thus pressing on the plate and moving it axially with respect to the conduit axis will effect a release of the conduit retained by the fitting. Release of the plate, of course, enables the fitting to typically spring back or return to a position that engages or compresses the conduit and retains it attached to the fitting.
When repairing mechanical devices which include conduit connecting various elements of the device, it is often necessary to replace component parts or the conduit. As a result, it is generally necessary to disconnect the tubular conduits joining various mechanical components. Such tubular connections may comprise plastic tubing, metal tubing, or the like.
Often a screwdriver is used to effect such disconnection. That is, the screwdriver blade may be impinged against the fitting retention plate which is moveable in the fitting to thereby release the conduit from the fitting. However, connections are often dirty or contaminated by debris or located in areas that are difficult to access. Thus, there has developed a need for a tool which will enable rapid disconnection of conduit, such as air lines, from fittings. Preferably, a universal tool or set of tools is desired in order to enable disconnection of conduit having various diameters from associated fittings. Such needs have led to the development of the tool of the present invention as well as sets of such tools for disengaging or disconnecting conduit from fittings.